Bem vindo de volta
by Futari dake no Toki
Summary: era pra essa fic entra em games T.T GC normal vejam please T-T


Um "Bem vindo de volta"

Um "Bem vindo de volta"

Minha 1ª fic de jogo me dêem apoio viu?!

Discleimer: GC é um jogo on-line feliz. Mas não é meu, e nem quero...

Nesse lugar, onde não existe céu para olhar, onde os mundos esta repleta de criaturas não humanas guiados por seres ainda mais fortes para lutar contra nós. A sobrevivência do mais forte... Para viver é preciso lutar, para lutar é preciso força, para ter força os guerreiros são criados como armas de guerra, sem sentimentos, sem emoções, sem vida...

Nesse mundo onde nada faz sentido só você me estendeu a mão. Mas você também me deixou...Se eu tivesse esse teu olhar, sua presença do meu lado, seu corpo me aquecendo...

Mas agora nada mais importa...Se eu morrer agora ninguém irá lamentar; chorar por mim; ninguém...

- _Eu choraria... Você chorou pela minha..._

-...!

- _Não precisa lutar... Venha_.

Lagrimas escorrem lentamente de seu rosto, como se já quisesse sair á muito tempo...

- Eu achava que nunca mais iria ver você...

- _Nesse mundo as feridas se curam com rapidez e facilidade... Mas as lembranças do dia em que te deixei... Ainda doem muito..._

-...Por que demorou tanto...?- As armas caem de suas mãos, suas pernas andam divagar em direção ao outro, mas não resistem e cai sobre o chão gelado.-...Ro..nan...

-_...-_Em seus braços um corpo, ele é leve; por sinal de não comer por alguns dias, sua feição é de dor; mas também de alivio. Ronan dá um suspiro. "Vamos para casa... Lass".

--x--

Os olhos do retalhador se abrem lentamente. Esta tudo escuro. Observa a janela, somente estrelas brilhantes iluminando o caminho sobre o chão. Leva a mão á cabeça sentindo uma pequena dor. Á ultima coisa que se lembra antes de desmaiar era ter visto o rosto de seu amado...

Enquanto Lass mergulhava em seus pensamentos não notou a presença de um ser na porta...

- Já acordou?

Lass volta seus olhos ao Draconiano que se permanecia encostado no batente da porta.

-...-Tenta se levantar, mas suas feridas ainda o impedem.

- Deveria descansar um pouco mais, suas feriadas ainda não curaram totalmente...Você ainda está **fraco**.

- "_fraco?_".

- Sua armadura estava toda destruída tive que mandar reformá-la. Suas roupas todas rasgadas, tive que jogá-las fora. Qualquer coisa compra outras.

Só nesse momento Lass notou que suas roupas foram retiradas e a única coisa que estava vestindo era ataduras cobrindo suas feridas. Puxou as cobertas sobre seu corpo despido em uma tentativa de escondê-lo.

- Porque esconde seu lindo corpo de meu olhar? Você sabe muito bem que eu já o toquei,já o senti,já o tive em minhas mãos.- Estava apoiado na cama com milímetros de distancia entre os rostos. Você o que sabe o que eu quero, e eu sei que você deseja o mesmo...-aproxima mais e mais os lábios quase se tocando.

-! Não!- Empurra Ronan para o chão. - Não!...Não!...Não faça isso! Nós não podemos!-choramingou como se quisesse, mas não quisesse.

Ronan se levanta indo de novo em direção à cama. Dessa vez subiu na cama ficando por cima de Lass. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até que seus lábios se tocaram completamente.

-!- Lass tenta se mexer, mas Ronan o segura.

Os lábios se separam. Ronan puxa Lass para um abraço caloroso.

- Não chore mais... Onde foi o Lass que sempre sorria pra mim?

-...Ronan...Me desculpa...-Retribui o abraço. Lagrimas mais intensas fluem de seus olhos.

- Por que se desculpa? Deveria ser eu a te pedir perdão. Por ter te deixado sozinho naquele dia...

- Mesmo você ter me deixado, eu nunca esqueci de você...

- Muito menos eu...

Os dois se abraçaram com os corpos nus. Tiram todas as tensões que estavam guardadas por tempos, se tornaram um só como queriam. Viveram ate chegar esse dia, o dia que poderiam se encontra e dividir a mesma paixão. Viver sobre o mesmo teto, dividir a mesma vida...

- Ronan? Ta acordado?

- To.

- Esqueci de te dizer uma coisa: Bem vindo de volta.

- Hum. Não deveria ser eu que deveria dizer isso?

Os dois começaram a rirem felizes, mas a sono não deixa ninguém.

- Boa noite meu pequeno Draconiano...-Dá um beijo de boa noite na testa e cai no sono.

- Boa noite sempai.- Dá um beijo apaixonado na bochecha de Lass e também cai no sono.

Os dois dormiram tranqüilamente abraçados, não se soltariam de jeito nenhum. Agora que estavam juntos não iriam se separar tão rápido.

Eles não haviam percebido. Mas havia uma presença forte os observando.

- Sejam felizes por algum tempo. Logo essa felicidade de vocês se transformará em ódio, e eu tomarei o corpo de Lass novamente. - Um sorriso maligno abre no rosto da sombra que some entre as sombras das arvores e das nuvens escuras.

Mas agora a única coisa que importava era esperar o amanha e seguirem o dia juntos como antes... Como antes...

Fim?

Bom dia, Bom tarde, Bom noite a todos.

Essa é um experimento de fic que novamente fiz na aula de alguma matéria na época de prova -.-'

Para todos que estão acompanhando minhas outras fics peço paciência estou com problemas técnicos de ficar mudando a fic toda hora -.-'

Para aqueles que jogam GC espero que me perdoem. Pois pela pesquisa feita Ronan é o personagem mais adorado pelos brasileiros, principalmente por ser fácil de controlar e ter vários golpes, e eu sou uma pessoa que concorda com isso. Essa fic ta voltadas pras fans de GC que talvez pensaram na possibilidade dos dois terem alguma coisa; ou seja, pessoas que nem eu \(-.-)/ mas quando mostrei uma imagem dos dois p/ um amigo e ele reclamo TvT.

Bom isso já era esperado ¬¬.

Se tiverem gostado eu agradeço m( )m. Deixem uma reviw pra eu sabe que leram. Se não gostarem deixem uma reviw com isso escrito: OoO ou oOo ou xingando mesmo ¬-¬ mas meu vocabulário é pequeno então não vou entender muito ok?

p.s: Ronan chamou Lass de sempai, isso por que alem de Lass ter vindo antes como perçonagem é mais velho também(Ronan 19 anos,Lass 23 anos.) mas isso é estranho por que o jogo é koreano õ.ó?

Tchau para todos e tenham um bom dia, bom tarde e boa noite. /o/


End file.
